Princess of The Crimson Wolf Moon
by JadeDreamWolf
Summary: Ruri Kujo & her ninja squad come to the land of Fire for the chunin exam from a forgotten Neighboring land, but things across the sea are a little strange to them. This is a Naruto crossover with one of my own writtings. Rated T for colorful language.
1. The Forgotten Island

**Princesses of The Crimson Wolf Moon **

_(This is kinda a Naruto and my own story creation mix, please comment and enjoy, I appreciate any friendly suggestions!~ Thanks!)_

_~As the Crimson wolf moon sweeps over head, the Princesses gather for their annual ceremony of the crimson wolf moon.~_

The wind wistled down around Princess Ruri Kujo's White and crimson Kimono, as she and her other 3 sisters were walking to the great Crimson Claw city. Far off from the shores of the great nations lies this island of forgotten old dried bloodshead. Having realized so the "Great Counsil of The Blood Fang" have called a meeting to bring attention to the outrage.

Seating herself next to her younger sisters; Farrah, Takara, and Chaikai. The 4th member out of the 5 of the counsil, stood and spoke first. "We have been completely forgotten by our Neighboring lands! We must enter our Ninja into the up coming Chunin exams!" everyone began to mumble in agreement. Someone in the meeting spoke out "But there is only one team of ninja's who are either old enough, or ready enough to enter the Chunin exam!" An uproar of whispers broke the meeting members as they were confused. The 3rd member of the counsil stood and took the place of the 4th and spoke "We understand that _squad 13_, team "_Loveless_" is the only team capable of entering and we are prepared to send them." suddenly a ghasp of shock shook the meeting and all was scilenced, the covering of the red moon was the sighn of a temporary ending to the meeting.

Ruri ran to meet up with her friends and teamates: Maiya Matsumoto, and Tsukiama Matsudaira.

"Hey guys guess what! There's a posibility that we are gonna go to the land of Fire to enter in the Chunin Exams!" Ruri said while happily hugging here friends.

"But what if they decide not to have us go?" Tsukiama said.

"Ahh!! Tsukiama!!! Now your gonna jinx us!!! You know that always happens when you doubt something!!!" Maiya complained.

"Well that may be what you think but I just have an intuition of these things! And my intuition says that they're gonna change their minds and make us stay." Tsukiama staited while crossing her arms over her chest.

"_ANYWAYS if _we don't get to go, we'll just go wether they want us to or not. We are so ready for this! Our people haven't even had a single ninja ranked higher than a chunin because we've been forgotten! We had to recreate our own ninja system just to keep ourselves from looking weak, not that _that_ matters, but we only have the order of the levels is; a _student_, _Ice, Star, Cresent, _and_ Eternal, _then our leader who is never seen, is the _Alpha._ Our people have changed too much, it's been too long, we cannot let them think that we don't exist, we're not even on any of their maps! We _HAVE_ to go!" Ruri said in a whisper. Her friends nodded in agreement.

**_Afew moments later the meeting was called back into order..._**

The 2nd member of the Counsil started the meeting, rebrifeing everyone on what the conversation has been about. Then the 3rd member stood and took the 2nd members place and began to speak again

"we have decided that _squad 13_, team "_Loveless_" will...

To be continued...

Sorry for the cliff hanger, I had to end this some where, please comment and tell me if I should have them be able to go or not.

Thanks for reading! Huggs and Kisses!

~JadeDreamWolf


	2. True Goals

**Princess of The Crimson Wolf Moon**

This is a crossover of Naruto and my own creation.

**Chapter 2 True Goals**

The 3rd member of the council stood and announced "We have decided that _squad 13_, team "_Loveless_" will enter in the chunin Exams." Ruri's face lit up, she was glad that her teammates were here for this part. In all her excitement she didn't notice that there was a certain gleam in the council members eyes that she knew all too well, there was more to this; a catch.

"But…" He began speaking again. "In order to keep the fact that they are not just regular kunoichi, and actually our only princesses, you shall take on Fake names,"

_Ok _Ruri thought to herself, _that's not so bad a moment there I thought it was going to be much worse. _

"Stand as I call your names, Ruri Kujo," she stood as told "You have always been valiant and no matter what even if you weren't royalty you would still be held dear to all our hearts, therefore from now on you shall be known as Memories Kunzite," _Memories Kunzite, _she thought to herself as she took her seat again.

"Since you three are close to each other you will have the same last name and be treated as sisters. Maiya Matsumoto," Maiya stood as her name was called, "You have always been respected for your quick thinking and form, you have always been well out spoken, therefore from now on you shall be known as Mei Kunzite," _So Maiya got the name Mei Kunzite, interesting. _Ruri thought as her new sister took her seat.

"Tsukiama Matsudaira," In her slow gruff choice of movement she stood from her seat, arms crossed over her bulky chest. "You have always acted rash in your choices and although most others would doubt you, we all being your brethren, understand you and respect you for who you are, so therefore from here o you shall be known as Miki Kunzite." Tsukiama sat down in a huff, obviously pissed. _Miki Kunzite, man that ticked her off._

Ruri knew that her friend was trying extremely hard not to piss off the council members again. (the last time was for snapping the necks of 16 ducks when they kept quacking at her on one of her jobs, their pay was reduced due to her outburst of anger. It had been the 14th time since she'd first displeased them with her rash actions, truthfully they wish she wasn't in the same team as Ruri was, but they knew if they changed that Ruri would chew their ears off about it.)

"Due to the facts that your all too young to go on your own," _oh no this is the catch I've been waiting for_ Ruri thought to herself beginning to panic "your team shall be assigned a 'chaperone' if you will. That shall be Mojag Musenda ( his name means "never quiet" and "nightmare") _Not HIM!!!_ Ruri yelled mentally. Mojag was (obviously by the meaning of his name,) one of the most annoying older ninja on the ENTIRE island. If he could be ranked in annoyance even S is to low a ranking. "If you feel you are ready then you may depart as soon as you are ready." the council members all said.

_There is no way I'll go to the chunin_ _exams with that guy breathing down our necks_, _I've got to do something, but will they ever give us this chance again? Hmm I guess we'll just have too…_

"Sirs," Ruri began "although it is important and a great opportunity allow me to give my opinion and advise that we not participate this time, and wait till the next exam." everyone around her gasped and looked stupefied her friends eyed her curiously and with a quick nod of here heard that only they caught told them she was scheming, again.

The council canceled all plans immediately and all was to return to normal within a few days.

TWO DAYS LATER…

Ruri and her teammates met at the beach dock at twilight, all with bags fully stocked.

"You know we should use the fake names we were given we even have passes in the names." Ruri whispered.

"No there is no way I'm going to go by the name of Miki. No way in hell!!!" Tsukiama whispered fiercely.

"Fine what do you wanna be called?" Maiya whispered with a sigh.

"Hmmm… OH!!! I got it! I will be Mineko Kunzite." Tsukiama said triumphantly in a semi-hushed voice.

They altered her pass to flawlessly say Mineko instead of Miki, and they hoped into the small boat they had prepared that day.

So Memories, Mei and Mineko Kunzite

All set off for the Land of Fire, and the Hidden Leaf Village

for the chunin exams.

To be Continued…

So what'd ya think? How'd you like my twist I didn't go either way I at the same time went both! Ha ha Pretty suckish right? Please review and always remember I'm open for any ideas! Don't be shy!

Thanks for reading! Hugs and Kisses!

~JadeDreamWolf


	3. A Dream at Sea

**Princess of The Crimson Wolf Moon **

This is a crossover of Naruto and my Own creation.

**Chapter 3 A Dream at Sea**

The girls are all sleeping huddled close together in the tiny wooden boat. The wind blows as the sleep and the waters carry them across the sea. In her dreams she is standing on a beach with sand whiter than the purest of snow. The sky is light but the stars can still be seen clearly in the sky, she wears a simple white gown as the wind blows her long black hair around her ankles. A soft familiar voice calls out to Memories.

"_**You princess who's very name is slathered in blood along history, a dark road awaits to discover you and your powers**_** that are yet to awaken. Seek the fox of Golden Fire, he will help you, but you must protect him as well, his power is still weak compared to his true form." **

The wind blew softly and almost seemed as if a gentle hand has caressed her face. The hand slowly pulled away, and Memories almost jumped from the sorrow of feeling the touch gone from her flesh.

"But how will I know where to find him?" She called after the voice.

"**You will know when the time comes, there is no mistaking who he is. Go now young princess. You must awake soon, lest you be stolen along the gentlest of dreams which seem to fade and rot the longer you remain. Go now, and be wary of the eyes which watch you. Look into them to see their souls. Know who and when to trust."**

Memories felt a sweet embrace around her in the wind and warmth of the dream land where she stood. The warm yet cool sand sliding in and out from between her toes the longer she stood still. She felt the embrace become as gentle as a soft kiss. She slowly closed her eyes.

She awoke with a start the boat had hit land. Where was she? Memories wondered. Then she suddenly remembered where they were. They had landed in the land of Fire across the sea. She turned to her team mates, only to see that they were still asleep. She decided that she would let them rest a bit more. She climbed out of the boat and placed her bare feet on the tan colored sand. Hmmm the sand was much prettier in her dream… she thought to herself.

Memories walked towards the forest in front of her. She entered into a clearing. As she reached the middle she realized where she was standing. The trees all around her were suddenly pink, cherry blossoms in full bloom, the bark on the trees turned from the regular dark shady brown, to a gray stained white. And what she had thought was just simple grass underneath her feet had turned into a large field of lavender.

Memories looked around in amazement at the beautiful scenery.

Suddenly her head began to throb, images flashed painfully in her head. A group of people smiling faces,

a feeling of sudden urgency to run away.

Figures moving in the shadows getting ready for an attack.

The feelings of fear and confusion.

Someone calling out her name,

then everything went red.

The next and only thing she could see shocked her straight to her very core.

The very scene she stood in, the beautiful field of flowers surrounded by sacred trees. All of it,

blood was splattered all over the leaves of the trees dying them red, the lavender soaked so thickly they wilted and turned a sickly black. And everywhere she looked all around where she stood, were bodies. Bodies of the ones hunting them, of the ones being hunted, of the one who called her name. She looked down at her own hands only to see herself wearing a simple white gown, or at least what she knew had used to have been white, caked with blood, blood splattered her face and coated her arms straight to her elbows. She looked down at her shaking hands and wanted to cry.

Instead she collapsed.

A voice began to call her "Hey wake up!"

It was a boy's voice. "Are you ok?"

There was something about it that she wanted to remember, but just couldn't seem to be able to.

"WAKE UP!"

She was startled awake.

She realized she was being held.

She looked at the person holding her. As she thought it was a boy. The boy had Clear blue eyes, marks on the sides of his face adding a whisker like effect to his face, and his hair. His hair, in the sunlight shone, it almost seemed to glow, a soft bright golden color.

Then it hit her.

"**Seek the fox of Golden Fire, **

**he will help you, **

**but you must protect him as well, **

**his power is still weak **

**compared to his true form." **

He looked at her, and she at him.

Something about the other seemed familiar.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Who ARE you?"

Snake like eyes watched secretly in the bushes.

To be continued…

Hope this was good, please feel free to comment and give ideas.

Thanks for reading! Hugs and Kisses!

~JadeDreamWolf


	4. Who Are You?

Princess of The Crimson Wolf Moon

**This is a crossover of Naruto and my Own creation.**

**Chapter 4 Who Are You?**

He looked at her, and she at him.

Something about the other seemed familiar.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Who ARE you?"

Snake like eyes watched secretly in the bushes.

Memories couldn't help but blush. She abruptly stood up quickly and regained her pride.

"I'm… my name is… I'm Memories Kunzite!" She stuck her hand out offering it to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you. Where are you from? What are you doing here?" he said without even looking at her hand twice.

Memories knew she wasn't supposed to reveal that until later on at the exams. So she quickly used a genjutsu to distract him. And ran back towards the boat as fast as she possibly could. When she got there her two friends Mei and Mineko were awake and had their stuff already over their shoulders. Memories rushed over grabbed her bag and told them that they needed to move, and fast. They nodded quickly and they all dashed off into the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Memories loved being used to change her clothes and run at a top speed of 89 miles an hour.

They all put on their headbands, signifying what village they came from. A large tear shaped drop was carved over the image of a crescent shaped moon, was the symbol for their village. Memories wore her head band over her right eye. She didn't know why but she felt it completely necessary to cover her right eye. Mei wore hers on her left fore arm and Mineko wore hers around her neck. The metal piece of the headband was bound onto a piece of fine strong white cloth.

They pull on their regular attire, white blouse shirts, red ties with a black design painted on them as to look like the ties had been slashed by a savage beast with large claws, and crimson skirts with the same design as the ties, but were actually slashed open on the top layer.

Just as they had finished clipping their passes onto their ties, they landed at the entrance of the village.

They walked forward, and entered the giant gates of the village. The people sitting as guard at the entrance quickly stood and jumped to see if they were friends or enemies. With their weapons read the guards surrounded the girls.

"Who are you? What village are you from?" One of the guards demanded to know.

"Why are you here?" demanded another

"Jeez don't you boys know how to give a couple girls a chance to answer your first question? Were from across the sea and we're here for the Chunin exams." Mineko said while they all lifted their ties with their passes clipped to them up to show the guards.

The guards stood there like stupid idiot then once they realized they were staring at the passes they turned to each other and whispered quietly to one another. One of them took off towards the large building in the center of the village. Then the other two turned to them and one of them cleared his throat and began speak.

"Please excuse us for our rude behavior. Ever since the last war we've had to be careful of who enters the village. You understand." the first guard said.

"No, no, actually we don't our land has been this land over the past couple years." Said Mineko.

"Mineko please be respectful to these people they have welcomed us to their land so please try to control yourself. Lest the council find out about this." Memories reminded her sharp tongued friend with a threatening look in her eyes. Mineko instantly shut up and took a step backwards, bowing her head in submission.

"You'll have to excuse my friend she's a bit tired from our trip here. I am Memories, the leader of this team. Oh but your people might not still have leaders in your teams do you? Well lest you do I guess you wouldn't understand."

One of the guards shook their head and responded "No we don't do that here, but we do have squad captains. Might I ask where yours is?" he said while looking around eagerly for an adult to talk to instead of continuing to be embarrassed by a group of girls.

Mei took a defensive step towards the man and glared at him straight in the face. "are you saying that Memories is incapable of leading us?!"

The guard jumped back suddenly afraid. Memories put her hand on Mei's shoulder to reassure her. "Mei I don't think that's what they mean. but no sir we are well respected in our village and are the only team without a 'Squad captain'. you see where we come from only student level ninja have squad captains. Our people actually go by a different level of ranking then you do. So please excuse my friend's behavior once again." Memories said with a bow.

Then the third guard reappeared and said "the third Hokage would like to speak with you three, if you would follow me."

"No thanks, it's just that big red building back there right/ we can make it ourselves." Mineko said right before she and Mei charged off so fast that the Leaf ninja could barely even see where they'd gone.

With a quick bow Memories said "Please excuse us." and then disappeared after the other two. It wasn't long till she caught up with them. That's when memories began to act like herself again.

"Sheesh I thought they'd never shut up! Now we can hurry and clear this whole thing up and go shopping." Memories said with a devilish smile.

They landed in front of the large building and walked though the front doors. They climbed up a couple levels till they found a door that was signified as the Hokage's office. Memories gently knocked on the door only for Mineko to burst it open.

"Yo! We heard you wanted to see us what's up Hokage person?!" she yelled out at an old man sitting at a desk.

Memories pushed past her saying "Mineko! Don't be so rude! I'm so sorry sir! Thank-you for welcoming us to you village we're here to enter in the Chunin exams!" She quickly bowed to the man in apology for her friend's hasty entrance.

Memories realized that the man wasn't alone in the room. Slowly she lifted up her head to look at the presence who's eyes she felt bearing into her bent head. She met the eyes of a boy with golden hair and blue eyes. Naruto Uzumaki. The boy she'd seen earlier.

Quickly she stood up and pointed at him in accusation, as he did the same, they both yelled out at each other. "You?! What are YOU doing here?!"

The Hokage turned to Naruto and asked "You know these people?"

"No just her, I met her in the sacred garden, you know, the one no other person besides me is supposed to be able to enter." he said while nodding his head in her direction.

"Well since you have already met I suppose you should stay here for this Naruto. Please close the door behind you girls." Said the Hokage in a gentle voice.

Mei closed the door and came back to stand by Memories side. "Wait sir we aren't supposed to share any information with anyone but you." Memories said.

"Well then I guess you grils won't be entering the Chunin exams then will you." He said.

Memories gave a sigh and then began to speak to them. "My real name is Ruri Kujo, I am the princess of the land of blood. A forgotten island out to sea. My two companions are Tsukiama Matsudaria, and Maiya Matsumoto…"

Memories explained everything about their island and why they were entering the Chunin exams. They two guys listened attentively.

Meanwhile sharp ears listened in and ate up all the information, as a snake tounge and eyes flickered with vicious delight…

To Be Continued…

Hope this was ok. Please continue to comment and contribute ideas!

Thanks for reading! Hugs and Kisses!

~JadeDreamWolf


End file.
